Violet Bell
Violet Bell was the main character of the 'Bitlife Controls My Sims' series (Season 1). Her parents are Audrey Bell and Rory Bell. When she was born, her father was only 19 and her mother was 20. She was born on the 16th of October (star sign - Libra) in London, United Kingdom. She has one younger brother, Ellis Bell, and two younger sisters, Margaret Bell (affectionately nicknamed Maggie) and Joan Bell. Her husband is Spencer White, with whom she has an adopted son named Pepe Bell and a biological son named Leo White. Violet died at the age of 94 from old age. Toddlerhood Violet was conceived when her father, Rory's condom broke and she was born nine months later. Her crib was placed in the second bedroom of the house. When Violet was only two years old, her parents gave birth to Ellis, her only brother. At this time she also fell poorly, suffering from an E. coli infection which was swiftly treated by Dr. Sofia Shearer. One year later Margaret was born, followed by Joan when Violet was five. Violet was aged to a toddler when she turned five (according to BitLife) despite Clare intending to age her up when she was three (as done in Season 2 of this series). Therefore, she was aged up at the same time as her brother Ellis (who was three at the time). Violet was aged up while her mother Audrey was in labour with Joan and was given the 'Charmer' trait. Violet's room was given to Ellis while Violet moved into Ellis' room with Maggie, and later Joan, as this was the bigger bedroom which would be able to fit all three sisters. During this period of her life, Violet could only occasionally spend time with her parents as they were both working full-time jobs to pay for their family of six including house bills, renovations to accommodate for more children, and a nanny called Izumi Mori to look after the children while both parents worked. There were also warnings from social work (i.e. the Sims game system) that the children would be taken away from their parents if they were not fed and looked after properly. Due to both parents being utterly exhausted when returning home from work, Violet was only taught to talk and communicate properly when she was five years old. This would have been classed as a developmental delay as children are expected to become a relatively sophisticated talker between the ages of 25 to 36 months. As a toddler, she had a good relationship with everyone apart from Ellis as he was a petulant child, causing lots of arguments between Violet and her younger brother. Despite Ellis being largely at fault, Violet often apologized to her younger brother as he would start to cry. This would placate him, and during toddlerhood, there was a short period of time where the two siblings got on well while discussing topics such as their favourite food and their most prized possessions. These arguments were a foreshadowing of the events that would occur later in life, where Ellis' and Violet's relationship would deteriorate due to constant arguments. Childhood Fun Violet aged up in Episode 1 with the 'Social Butterfly' aspiration and the 'Gigglemeister' trait. During her childhood in BitLife she went rollerblading with her mother, the park with Ellis, and the library with her mother. Clare attempted to imitate every scenario in the Sims 4 to create a more authentic representation of BitLife in the Sims. Violet also spent some quality time with her father, Rory, going out to dinner together. Throughout her childhood, her younger siblings were also aged up to become children themselves and she was able to form a close bond with Maggie. Due to Ellis and Joan being petulant children, Violet was never as close with these siblings as she was with Maggie. Ellis in particular, proved quite difficult to get along with. Violet started elementary school at age six. Clare sometimes made Violet study hard in the Sims but took care not to let her grades rise as she was not considered a smart child in BitLife. Violet also proceeded to go to the theatre in BitLife with the cool kids from school to see 'Frosty Pearl and the Eight Midgets'. To replicate this in game, Clare brought Billie Jang round to the Bell household to watch a movie. In the middle of the movie, Clare made Violet and Ellis squabble with each other over whose turn it now was to use the computer. Violet was also given a group project to work on in BitLife, which was completed with her close friend Billie (renamed in Episode 11 of the series to Estrella) in the Sims (with some help from Maggie after Billie left). Together they created the 'Solar System Universe' which her parents proudly displayed beside the computer. Completing the school project got her extra credit in school in the Sims. When Violet was only 13 years old, Clare attempted to find love for Violet. The first suggestion was a 13 year old boy, Tony Andrews, from school who Clare rejected due to having a high 'Craziness' statistic. The next suggestion came when she was 14 years old. It was another boy from school, a 15 year old called Lucas Sheringham. He was good-looking, smart, and popular however, when Violet asked him out, Lucas rejected her and called her ratchet. After being rejected by Lucas, Violet went to the movies to see a children's film called 'Prepubescent Deformed Kung-Fu Tortoises' in BitLife. In the Sims, she watched a movie with Maggie at home. During the movie, Ellis and Violet had another disagreement. This time, instead of agreeing to disagree, she insulted Ellis, causing him to assault her by whacking her ear. Teen Days After all of this happened, Clare decided to age up a 14 year old Violet into a teenager. This was not done earlier as Clare was unsure when it was appropriate to make Violet a teenager. She had initially wished to age her up only when she had started high school. As a teen, Violet aged up with the 'Soulmate' aspiration and the 'Good' and 'Clumsy' traits. Despite now being a teenager, she was still forced to share a bedroom with her two younger sisters due to the limited space in the house. Despite not being able to have her own room, now that she was older her parents allowed her to create her own social media profile (created Simstagram in the Sims) where she was able to post updates and photos. To reflect her growing up, Violet was now able to do more grown-up activities such as meditation and working out at the gym. She also started to go to the library regularly, and was growing up to become a well-rounded individual. At 14, Clare attempted to find someone for Violet to date again. The third suggestion was a 14 year old Jayden Anderson followed by the fourth suggestion of a 13 year old Harry Hardy. The fifth suggestion was a 14 year old Mason Dartford. All were rejected by Clare and were not deemed good enough. Violet asked out the sixth suggestion, a 15 year old Eli Kingsley but was rejected and called a moron. Clare felt like Violet had been rejected since she was not considered smart enough by both Lucas and Eli. During this year, Clare had gone through all the available dating options. Violet started high school at 15 and thought about joining the photography club. In Sims, she bought a camera and regularly took pictures of herself with her family. The photos were put on the walls of her room and some were uploaded to Simstagram. She met her first boyfriend, Brynn James, at 15 years old in the London Public Library. Brynn was two years younger than her at 13 years old. After two years together, they had their first argument about how deep a pan must be to be considered a pot but eventually agreed to respect each other's positions on the matter (this was done off-camera). This small argument had no long-term effect on their relationship. Meanwhile, the relationship with Ellis became increasingly strained as he became a hot-headed teenager. Despite sister Joan being quite petulant, Violet was able to sustain a good relationship with her youngest sibling. The family was able to spend movies night together watching 'Toby Ellis and the Magician's Rock' without Ellis. After graduating from high school at 18, Violet enrolled in a 2-year course at community college as she was rejected from university due to her low 'Smarts' statistic at the time. In the Sims, Violet remained in high school to account for this. To celebrate turning 18 and going to college, Violet decided to go clubbing with Brynn at Club Diversity. After a bad experience there, she tried again, this time at a club called the Rosebud Disco which again, she did not enjoy. Hoping that third time was the charm, she attended the Begonia Lounge which she did enjoy however, the night was spoiled when a dancer, Moira, started arguing with her due to Violet spilling her drink. While at the club, Violet and Brynn had a heated argument regarding celebrity crushes. Due to the couple being immature and drunk, the argument escalated and the couple continued arguing about a different topic - whether dogs should be allowed in restaurants or not. After calling Brynn a loser, Brynn attacked Violet and bit her eyelid. Their relationship did not recover after with this, and Brynn was dumped that night after them being together for three years. It took a while for Violet to recover from the end of this relationship. Adulthood After graduating from community college, Violet went to university where she studied Art. Her parents refused to pay the tuition fees for her course (which amounted to £61,200), so Violet was required to take out a student loan. To allow her to practice painting at home, Violet moved the easel from outside to her room, which she obtained after enrolling in university. The extension to the house meant Violet was able to finally get her own room at 20. After a couple of years, Violet was interested in looking for a new boyfriend and went through many potential suitors: Rupert Griffiths (28), Tony Wallace (25), Adam Cockwallace (29), Joshua Hamilton (20), Bertrand Robinson (17), Marcus Charlton (25), Benedict Ashford (26), Jude Turner (23), Logan Robinson (18), and Gavin Ashurst (19). After liking none of these, she resorted to paying £100 to use a dating app and specified a desired age of 20-29 and a desired income of £40,000+. The app matched her with Nigel Davis (20), a probationary firefighter working at London Fire department. He was good-looking, smart, and extremely rich but was very crazy so was rejected. After this, Clare tried to increase Violet's 'Smarts' by making her watch 'I Love Math: Canada's Best Mathematicians', a documentary, followed by a session of meditation, hitting the gym, and going to the library. Violet continued on her search for love, rejecting Edward Winslet (23). Theo Glasscock (17) and Edward Holmes (19) before she started dating Spencer White (21), an information technology student who went to the same university as her. At 24 years old, Violet graduated from university with an undergraduate degree in Art and proceeded to get a job at the Sunbeam Museum as a Gallery Associate, earning an annual salary of £26,831. She was unable to move away from home for the next few years as despite her good wage, Violet struggled financially due to having to pay back her student loan. Violet and Spencer's relationship grew stronger, with the couple ensuring they saw each other regularly with movie nights and date nights. During one particular date, Spencer and Violet went to the theatre to see the movie 'Idaho Seaman-Pickles and the Pyramid of Death'. After five years together, Spencer proposed to Violet and the couple emigrated to Guadalajara, Mexico a year later (Oasis Springs in the Sims). The emigration was largely driven by Violet feeling like she was missing out on life. At this stage, she was 29 years old and still living with her parents while all her younger siblings had moved out years ago. Both Spencer and Violet struggled to find a job and home in Mexico, with Violet having to set aside her Art career after struggling to find a job related to her undergraduate degree. After the couple was rejected for a mortgage due to neither of them being employed, Violet settled for becoming a Bartender at the Scarlet Diner with a salary of $31,992, enabling the couple to get a mortgage for an intimate tiny house (one bedroom, one bathroom). Despite wanting to get married, the couple were unable to afford the wedding of their dreams and had to postpone getting married until they were in a better financial position. She contemplated becoming an actress however, was swiftly rejected. Feeling disheartened, Violet thought she would have to abandon her dream career in Arts before successfully gaining a position as a Junior Graphic Designer at The Pena Group, earning $35,843 per annum. Shortly after, Violet married her boyfriend Spencer in a Mexican vineyard wedding two years after emigrating, inviting all of her family over from London. The couple went on a honeymoon to Cancun, Mexico afterwards. After marriage, the couple tried for a baby multiple times, but were unsuccessful. Violet showed interest in opting for IVF after suspecting fertility issues however, Spencer refused. They agreed the next best option would be to adopt. Soon after this decision was made, the excited couple found out they were expecting a child naturally. Despite managing to fall pregnant, they still went ahead and adopted a seven year old boy named Pepe Hierra, renamed to Pepe Bell, before giving birth to a son called Leo White when Violet was 35. With the family expanding to a family of four, Violet and Spencer had to upgrade their house. Clare had become attached to the tiny house they currently lived in and decided to modify the house in Sims while buying a better house in BitLife. A three bedroom, two bathroom economical townhouse was bought in BitLife while the house was updated accordingly. After working extremely hard, Violet was given a raise at work, now earning $49,907. A few years later, she was given another raise and earned $63,971. At this point, Violet and Ellis' relationship had now completely broken down, with Ellis refusing to even talk to Violet. Emigrating to Mexico had further damaged their already strained relationship. The Bell/White family decided to go on a vacation back to London to visit the family. This marked the first time either of Violet's children had ever visited the UK. During her visit, she attempted to mend her relationship with Ellis but he refused. Her poor relationship with Ellis meant that Violet also struggled to get on with Ellis' daughters, particularly Chloe. Her relationship with Joan was also not great. After coming back home to Mexico, Violet was given another raise ($67,217) before starting to suspect that her father, Rory, was starting to suffer from dementia. Another raise soon followed ($69,381), then another ($71,544), and another ($73,708). Reflecting on moving to Mexico, despite struggling during the first few years here, Violet's life had flourished since, with an amazing career, a beautiful home, and two sons. Violet discovered that her best friend, Estrella's use of cocaine started to spiral out of control. Clare changed Billie Jang, Violet's childhood friend to Estrella in the Sims and then staged an intervention for her, helping her to overcome her cocaine addiction. At the same time, Violet became a grandmother at the age of 51 with her son Pepe and daughter-in-law Juliana having a baby girl called Maria Bell. Violet started suffering from empty nest syndrome after Leo moved out, leaving just her and Spencer at home. She felt more down when she realized that her niece Chloe got married and she was not invited to the wedding due to the terrible relationship she had with both Chloe and Ellis. Violet's second grandchild, Juan Carlos Bell was born when Violet was 55 before being given a seventh raise to $80,199, and an eighth raise to $83,445. The family all came over from London to Mexico when Violet's niece, Violet got married. During the wedding, Violet attempted to patch up her relationship with Ellis and Chloe but to no avail. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Violet aged up with her husband Spencer to an elder at 60 years old. She soon found out that her mother Audrey Bell had died, leaving her father Rory Bell as a widower. Due to being in Guadalajara, Violet was unable to sort out travel in time and missed the funeral. Following this, Violet decided to move back to the UK to help Rory cope with the passing of his wife, and to look after him in his later years due to him being frail and also suffering from dementia. Unfortunately, this meant leaving both Pepe and Leo in Mexico. To ensure that Leo was looked after, Leo moved back into the family home once Violet moved back to the UK, with Spencer accompanying Violet. As a result of the move, Violet quit her job as a Senior Graphic Designer and retired to provide full-time care to her dad. A few years after moving to the UK, Violet lost her eldest grandchild Maria in a terrorist bomb explosion. Violet was unable to attend the funeral. At this, Violet's happiness dropped to 0%. The current events made Violet question whether she should have ever emigrated to Mexico and feel extremely guilty over not being able to spend the last 4 years with Maria due to living in London. To help cope with her grief, Violet created a small memorial for both her mother and her granddaughter. Violet bought her childhood home off her dad, where they resided with Rory until his passing at 85 years old. With both of her parents dead, Violet received an inheritance of £68,756. A funeral and wake was organized by Violet in Rory's memory. Shortly after, Violet was diagnosed with anxiety. Coming back to London gave Violet the opportunity to amend her relationship with Ellis, after the significant deterioration that had occurred in their relationship with her moving to Mexico. Violet started by spending a significant amount of time with Chloe. After seeing the effort she was making, Ellis relented and the siblings relationship improved. Improving her relationships with her family helped Violet in part to overcome her anxiety. Even after her father's passing, Violet and Spencer remained in London, allowing Violet to improve her relationships with all her family members. Spending time away from her sons in Mexico caused her relationship with them both to deteriorate slightly, as she was unable to spend time with them. Amending her relationship with Ellis also came at a sacrifice to her self-esteem and pride, with Violet having to apologise to Ellis after every argument to maintain their relationship. Taking both these factors into account, Violet and Spencer decided to move back to Guadalajara after 20 years in London for the final years of their lives, prioritizing spending time with both their sons over Violet's siblings and extended family. At 81, Spencer and Violet renewed their vows after celebrating 50 years of marriage together (Gold wedding anniversary). They chose to go back to the venue that they married in, with her sons, daughter-in-laws, and grandson in attendance. Violet became depressed after the death of Maggie, and Ellis also passed away shortly after. She was unable to attend either of their funerals as she was not deemed fit enough to travel due to her old age. Violet sadly died at the age of 94 from complications due to old age, leaving behind her husband, two sons, and grandson. She died with a net worth of $2,490,718. Her gravestone had the following written on it: '' Violet died in her sleep at the age of 94. Her services were attended by her two loving sons, Pepe and Leo, her loving sister, Joan, her grandson, and her nieces and nephews. A pretty and conscientious woman, she studied arts at university. Violet worked as a Graphic Designer for many years. A resilient lady, she once won a battle with sleep apnea. '' Trivia * Comically, during Violet's childhood dinner date with her father, there were no restaurants present in the Sims 4, making Clare take Violet to a 'Ladies Night' at a bar. The dinner was ended swiftly due to Clare feeling quite uncomfortable having a young child at an event like this * Billie Jang was never a character that appeared in BitLife, only in the Sims. She was changed to Estrella later in the series as we discovered that this was the name of Violet's best friend * 'Frosty Pearl and the Eight Midgets' is thought to represent the Disney classic 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves' * The film 'Prepubescent Deformed Kung-Fu Tortoises' mimics the popular animated TV series and movie 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' * 'Toby Ellis and the Magician's Rock' represents the very popular film and book 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorceror's Stone' * 'Idaho Seaman-Pickles and the Pyramid of Death' is a play on the film name 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'. Both Indiana and Idaho are states while Seaman-Pickles represents the surname Jones. An individual that shares the surname Jones with Indiana Jones is Davy Jones. Davy Jones' Locker is the resting place for drowned seamen while the earliest known reference to Davy Jones is in 'The Adventures of Peregrine Pickles' by Tobias Smollett in 1751 * Clare made Violet study harder in BitLife multiple times while in elementary school to try and increase her 'Smarts' statistic but was unable to make any significant changes * To create Brynn James in the Sims, Clare changed the Sim Alexander Goth into Brynn * Clare ended up losing all the photos and progress she had made in Episode 3 due to her game crashing and had to redo everything off-camera. The original photos were lost but Clare attempted to replicate these photos as much as possible * At 16, Violet fell ill in BitLife with the flu * At 17, Violet failed her driving test * At Violet's wedding in BitLife, the couple married in a winery in Episode 7 however, the Sims wedding was not done until Episode 8. Between episodes, Clare forgot that the wedding was held in a winery, instead creating a vineyard for the couple to get married in * Violet would have been 27 years old when Pepe was born in his biological family * Her gravestone did not mention her husband, Spencer, attending the funeral Category:BitLife Characters Category:Female Category:Elders Category:Dead Characters Category:Gaming